1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, digital terrestrial broadcasting for an electronic device using one of 13 segments of a broadcasting wave (hereinafter, referred to as one-segment broadcasting) has been started along with the start of digital terrestrial broadcasting. A portable television receiver (hereinafter, referred to as a portable television) capable of receiving one-segment broadcasting is being distributed.
Such a portable television can be watched while being held by the hand of a user or watched while being placed on a desk. A portable television that can be watched while being placed on a desk or the like may include a stand on a back surface of a housing (reverse surface of the plane on which a liquid crystal display is placed). The stand can support the portable television in an upright posture. The upright posture refers to the posture in which the liquid crystal display mounted on the portable television is substantially orthogonal to the upper surface of a desk or the like. JP 4-48866 U discloses an exemplary configuration of a stand.
The stand disclosed by JP 4-48866 U is used for a picture. Therefore, in order for the stand to support a heavy device such as a portable television in an upright posture, it is necessary to reinforce the stand.
FIG. 10 is a perspective view showing an external appearance of a conventional portable television 201. FIG. 11 is a top view of the conventional portable television 201. FIG. 12 is a side view of the conventional portable television. As shown in FIG. 10, the portable television includes a liquid crystal display 202 on a front surface. As shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, the portable television includes a stand 203 supported rotatably by a rotation shaft 204 on a back surface. The stand 203 is placed at a position indicated by a reference numeral 203a in FIG. 11 to be stored in the portable television 201 (stored position). The stand 203 is rotated from the position shown in FIG. 10 in a direction indicated by an arrow V to be placed at a position indicated by the reference numeral 203, whereby the stand 203 is allowed to protrude from the portable television 201 (protruding position). The angle through which the stand 203 can rotate (rotation angle from the stored position to the protruding position) is about 90°.
The stand shown in FIGS. 10 to 12 can support a heavy device such as a portable television in an upright posture. However, the stand 203 is made of resin or the like and thin, so that the stand 203 has low stiffness. Thus, the portable television 201 elastically deforms the stand 203 by the deadweight thereof, and may topple over on the back surface side in most cases. When the portable television 201 topples over on the back surface side, and a pressing force further is applied to the portable television 201 from the front surface side, the stand may be broken.
More specifically, when a pressing force is applied in a direction indicated by an arrow X while the stand 203 is placed at the protruding position shown in FIG. 12, the portable television 201 may topple over on the back surface side in many cases. FIG. 13 is a side view of the portable television 201 that has toppled over on the back surface side. As shown in FIG. 13, in the case where the portable television 201 topples over while the stand 203 is placed at the protruding position, and a pressing force is applied to the portable television 201 in a direction indicated by an arrow Y, the vicinity of the rotation shaft 204 may be broken. This is because the posture of the portable television 201 shown in FIG. 13 is such that the stand 203 is unlikely to flex, and the energy caused by the pressure is concentrated on the vicinity of the rotation shaft 204.